The life of Alvin's daughter Part 2
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Now Odette, Hiccup, and the gang have to deal with Viggo and Ryker.(More of my story based off of the School of Dragons game.)


Reminder of the/my character

Name: Odette Shan

Age: Today is her birthday and she just turned 19

Outfit: Purple long sleeved shirt with wings, purple skirt, and black boots with spikes AKA Skrill outfit

Looks: Long dark pink hair, light blue eyes, snow white skin, and Black war paint in a shape of a heart on her right cheek

Personality: Loves animals and dragons and is amazing with them, brave, tough, amazing singer, gorgeous, very kind, favorite spot in Mudraker Island, favorite color purple, and is Heather's best friend

Her dragon: A male purple Mudraker named Sonic

Location: Somewhere over the ocean(Odette and Hiccup are racing)

Both of them stopped

Hiccup: Man your fast

Odette: Awww did I tire you out? You people baby.

Hiccup: Haha very funny, hey looks at those cute narwhals

Odette: Awww to cute

Hiccup: Okay stop making that sound(Laughed)

Hiccup: And look at that, oh no

They saw Odette's aunt and uncle's ship in pieces

Odette: Let's go

Hiccup: Odette wait(Odette took off)

Hiccup: I really wish Astrid didn't teach you that chicken makes dragons faster

He took off after her and landed next to Fishlegs in Icestorm Island where Fishlegs was petting baby Groncicles. Heather landed next to them.

Heather: Good I found you guys a Deathsong covered Berk in Amber both vikings and dragons are stuck. I made plenty of salt but I can't do it by myself.(Holding jars of salt)

Hiccup: Okay, come on Fishlegs

The four took off when they got there they freeded everyone the last person to free was Snotlout.

Snotlout: That's stuff not going to sting is it?(Asked Odette who was holding a jar of salt)

Odette: Oh hold still you big baby, oh wait you have no choice

Snotlout screamed as she dumped it on him freeing him

Snotlout: Actually it's too bad you freeded me there was room in there for two(Stood up and put his arm around her)

Odette broke his arm

Snotlout: Ow bone pain(Odette walked away)

Where Hiccup is

Alvin: Hey Hiccup I have something to show you(Walked up to him)

They walked up to the Great Hall where there was a big hole in the ground.

Hiccup: Wow, who did that?

Alvin: Aqua did, apparently she sensed something. There is a mother and baby Armorwing living down there apparently they like it down there and they don't want to leave.

Hiccup: That's fine there not hurting anyone

Odette: Hey babe I'll catch you later today is the last day the Archaeologist is visiting and he's become so fascinated with Mudraker's that I told him I would give him a tour of Mudraker Island.(Walked up to him)

Hiccup: That's okay Snotlout and I are going to Hobblegrunt Island apparently there's a Dragon Eye lens there.

They kissed then went their separate ways

Mudraker Island ontop of the waterfall

The Archaeologist: This place is so beautiful

Odette heard a noise

Odette: I'll be right back please stay here with Sonic

She silently made her way to the other side of the island then hide behind a tree as she saw Riker and Viggo talking.

Odette: There still after the Dragon Eye I must get to Hiccup and get the Archaeologist out of here.

Riker seized her and put a bag over head

Ryker: What about the guy she brought with her?

Viggo: Leave him, he's no use to us

They took off on their ship with Odette " Great kidnapped again" thought Odette. The Archaeologist saw them take off with her on the ship.

The Archaeologist: Great that means I have to fly you, take it easy on me Sonic please.

He got on and screamed as Sonic took off

Viggo's Island(Odette's hands are tied behind her back)

Ryker pulled the bag off of her head

Ryker: Can I kill her? I hear she's annoying

Viggo: No she's a pretty one she will be my queen. I heard her singing on the way here her voice is angelic.

Odette: What is it with ugly men wanting me to be their queens? Just kill me now.

Ryker: With pleasure(Pulled out his axe)

Viggo: I said no brother, she'll join us, she'll grow to love me.(Put his hand on Ryker's shoulder)

Ryker: Brother with all due respect Dager tried the same thing with this girl and he had no choice but to try to kill her.

Dager: He's right, speaking of girls none of these idiots tried to touch my sister when we attacked Berk that one day did they?

Harold: I saw Tony over there come at her with an axe

Dager threw a sword into Tony's head killing him

Dager: Everyone knows not to touch my sister, and with this girl get rid of her she's too stubborn and tough to give into you.

Viggo: Fine I'll get rid of her, I'll use her to get Hiccup to trade me the Dragon Eye for her.

Mildew: And don't forget this one sir(Walked over with Astrid seized)

Berk Hiccup's room

Hiccup: Another one bud, let's see what this one does

He put the lens and it glowed green and reveled a picture of a Shockjaw

Hiccup: Neat

The Archaeologist: Master Hiccup Odette has been kidnapped I saw the men take her away.

Hiccup: Oh no, do you know where they took her?(Asked worriedly stood up)

Fishlegs: Hiccup Viggo and Ryker has Astrid their at Shipgraveyard.

Hiccup: And I'm sure Odette is somewhere there too. Come on.

The gang flew too Shipgraveyard they saw Viggo and Ryker on their ship with Astrid.

Viggo: Hiccup there you are, I'd be willing to give you both your girlfriend and Astrid for the Dragon Eye.

Hiccup: Where is she?!

Viggo: She's tied up in the brig of that sinking ship. You better hurry either she's going to drown or get attacked by the eels crawling on the ship.

Hiccup: You guys get Astrid, Heather come with me you take care of the eels while I get Odette.

Heather and Hiccup went to the sinking ship Hiccup went in the brig that was filling with water. After searching ten cages he finally found her tied up, with tape on her mouth, and unconscious from being completely underwater. Hiccup picked her up and quickly got out of there Viggo and Ryker were gone and the gang had Astrid. Hiccup laided Odette on the ground, untied her, took the tape off, then pushed on her stomach Odette coughed up water and sat up.

Hiccup: You okay?(Put a towel around her)

Odette: Yes

Snotlout: Good then let's go there making yak pies and yak butter parfaits in the great hall

Hiccup: As good as that sounds me and Odette are going to take a flight around Zippleback then Deathsong Island. That will warm you up huh?(Pulled her to her feet and hugging her to keep her warm)

Snotlout: You know there is another way to warm her up

Heather: Okay let's go(Grabbed him by the ear and dragged him)

Everyone took off

THE END

P.S, don't worry as more ideas come and as long as they continue to keep adding more/new: Islands, events/stuff, quests/expansion packs ETC there will be more parts.


End file.
